Kaze no Machi e
by Akai Harvenheit
Summary: Llévame más allá del tiempo, más allá de mis sueños... para juntos ir a la ciudad del viento. [Oneshot][KagomeInuyasha] ¡He vuelto!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este oneshot no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, sólo les utilizo para darle vida a esta pequeña historia.

**Advertencia: **Lime.

**Canción** **de fondo**: "Kaze no Machi e", interpretada por FictionJunction KEIKO, del OST "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles"; así que si gustan pueden ir leyendo mientras escuchan esta hermosa canción.

**Kaze no Machi e**

Oneshot

By Akai Inazuma

_Más allá del tiempo…_

_Llévame…_

Con los dedos temblorosos, recogió las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas, evitando el recuerdo, negándose a evocarle a él y a todos los momentos que compartieron, aquellos en los que fueron felices.

Negó con ímpetu antes de abrir sus ojos para mostrar dos orbes castañas demasiado tristes, melancólicas, adornadas por pequeñas gotas de agua, lágrimas.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras su cuerpo temblaba de dolor por su pérdida, había perdido su alma y junto con ella, su corazón. ¿A caso no era lógico sentir un hueco en el interior, no era lógico sentir que el dolor le consumía por dentro?

"Inuyasha…" alzó su rostro, y con delicadeza limpió de su mejilla cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Ya había llorado demasiado ante sus amigos, no quería ver más esas miradas de tristeza y preocupación, ellos mismos ya tenían suficiente con sus propias pérdidas y heridas, no habría por qué ser una más.

Se levantó con cuidado, protegiendo con su delicadeza el hermoso kimono que llevaba puesto. Tomó su pequeña mochila en manos y, alzando el rostro desafiante, caminó hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Al salir de la cabaña, escuchó el suave trinar de los pájaros. Una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro al respirar el aroma de los árboles del bosque, y en ese momento le recordó a él, al arrogante Inuyasha de hermosos ojos dorados, aquel que le prometió protegerla a costa de su vida, el dulce hanyou que cumplió su promesa y se llevó su corazón.

Caminó lentamente, observando detalladamente el pequeño bosque, capturando cada uno de los momentos, cada forma y sonido, cada aroma.

Apretó con fuerza el asa de la mochila al encontrar a sus amigos sentados a los pies del Goshinboku. Sango permanecía viendo a la nada, justo como lo hacía desde la última batalla, acariciando perdidamente cada una de las cuentas del rosario del monje Miroku. El monje permanecía serio, a su lado, aferrando una mano de la taijiya entre las suyas.

Una punzada de dolor y remordimiento golpeó su cuerpo al ver el rostro triste y decepcionado de Shippou. _"Shippou…"_ las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar mientras su nariz adquiría un tenue tono rojizo.

El pequeño zorrito también sufría, había perdido a la figura paterna, y ahora, iba a perder a la que consideró su madre durante toda su aventura en busca de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama. Deseaba quedarse, en verdad lo deseaba, pero era débil, Inuyasha la había dejado indefensa y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante, no para seguir viviendo en un lugar que se lo recordaría por el resto de sus días.

Se detuvo frente al árbol milenario, abrió su boca indecisa, sus labios temblaron ligeramente y la voz no sonó en cuanto intentó hablar. Carraspeó, buscando su voz, y esta vez, cuando habló, su voz sonó temblorosa, a punto de quebrarse.

— Es hora de irme… —susurró agachando su cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos rojizos y llorosos bajo el flequillo de cabello.

**Flash Back**

Sonrió al encontrar el cuerpo semidesnudo de Inuyasha a su lado. sus dedos recorrieron la piel morena del hanyou, desde su pecho hasta su barbilla, le hizo suspirar.

— Kagome —gruñó el hanyou haciendo ovillo su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro bajo las mantas blancas.

Kagome sonrió, le miró con dulzura. Tal vez Inuyasha fuera unos cuantos cientos de años más grande que ella, pero seguía siendo un niño en el fondo, un niño dulce y cariñoso, muy diferente al hanyou cejudo y mal humorado que todos conocían.

— Levántate dormilón —le susurró al oído mientras peinaba su cabello —. Es tarde.

Inuyasha se encogió más, bajo las mantas, y justo cuando sintió que ella se alejaba, la tomó con delicadeza y la atrajo a sus brazos. Escondió su rostro en el suave cuello de ella y besó lentamente la marca que la identificaba como su mujer.

— Mía —susurró Inuyasha, besando desde su barbilla hasta la comisura de sus labios.

— Inuyasha… —susurró Kagome, dejándose llevar por las caricias del hanyou —. No tardan en levantarse, no creo qu…

Inuyasha le interrumpió posando sus labios sobre los suyos para comenzar a acariciarlos con delicadeza, justo como las caricias que sus labios daban a cada rincón de su cuerpo. La besó con dulzura, y cada roce de sus suaves labios mandaba descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo, que la hacían anhelar más y más.

Lo sintió colocarse sobre ella, protegiéndola como cada noche hacía, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos negros y amoldando su cuerpo al de ella para amarla hasta que tocara el cielo. Observó sus ojos dorados, sintió la calidez que le transmitía recorrerle el cuerpo, en ese momento deseó que nunca terminara, que ese dulce sueño convertido en realidad nunca acabara y permaneciera así con él para siempre, por toda la eternidad.

— Te quiero —susurró mirándole a los ojos, con las mejilla arreboladas, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza y rapidez.

— Yo a ti, pequeña Kagome —respondió él antes de acercar su rostro y fundir de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, con delicadeza y ternura, transmitiendo ese sentimiento especial que no supo cuando nació, pero que sabía perfectamente que era amor.

Y la amó, la amó más allá de los límites, más allá de lo deseado y anhelado. Justo como ella siempre soñó que sería el día en que Inuyasha correspondería su amor y la haría suya para siempre.

Le besó sus mejillas, besó sus labios con alevosía. Se unió a su cuerpo con gentileza y dulcemente le hizo el amor, justo en el momento en que el sol comenzó a aparecer por el horizonte.

**Fin del Flash Back**

No escuchó sonido alguno de parte de sus amigos, y agradeció no haberlo escuchado. Simplemente caminó sin mirar atrás, dejando a tres personas que habían sido parte de su pilar, ahí en el Sengoku. Quizá estaba siendo egoísta, tal vez injusta, pero por primera vez quería pensar en ella, quería protegerse y aprender a vivir sola, madurar y comenzar de nuevo. Posiblemente cuando lo lograra, pudiera regresar sin que su corazón se encogiera al estar presente en el lugar donde fue tan feliz.

_Guíame al lugar_

_donde yo pueda estar contigo…_

Se detuvo frente al pozo devora huesos. Las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos no le permitían ver bien y los sollozos se atoraban en su garganta. Dolía, dolía tanto perder lo que más se quiere. Su mano aferró con fuerza el collar de cuentas azuladas que Inuyasha usó desde la primera noche que le vio, aquel que encontró entre las cenizas húmedas por la interminable lluvia, y lo dejó caer sobre la fría hierba, no necesitaba de él para recordarlo.

Habían vivido tantas cosas juntos, tantos momentos llenos de felicidad y amor que sería imposible olvidarlos o igualarlos con alguien más. Había formado una familia a su lado, y ahora, esa familia estaba hecha trizas, tan rota como todos sus sueños, como cada uno de sus planes futuros al lado de un hanyou orgulloso.

Cuidadosamente, se sentó sobre la estructura llena de hiedra que protegía al pozo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y mientras las lágrimas lograban caer libres por sus mejillas, se dejó caer dentro del pozo para cruzar la barrera del tiempo.

-.-.-.-

Se detuvo frente a ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Frunció el ceño al verla dejar caer el collar. A su mente acudieron cada uno de los momentos vividos al lado de la sacerdotisa del tiempo: el día en que la besó por primera vez, cuando la estrechó en sus brazos tras confesarle que la quería, el dulce momento en que la convirtió en su mujer…

Paralizado, la observó sentarse sobre la hiedra, deseando que ella mirara por sobre su hombro para que le viera al fin, pero eso no ocurrió.

— ¡Kagome! —gritó al verla caer dentro del pozo.

Desesperado, de un solo salto llegó hasta el pozo. Cayó de rodillas ante él, sus garras se enterraron en la madera mientras observaba desilusionado hacia el fondo del pozo.

— Tonta —susurró escondiendo su rostro con el flequillo. Con la mirada perdida, dirigió sus orbes opacas hacia su collar para tomarlo en las manos —. Tonta Kagome —dijo con la voz quebrada mientras el viento golpeaba a su cuerpo y el frío recorría el cuerpo hasta alcanzar a su alma para congelarla.

-.-.-.-.-

El viento revolvió sus cabellos. Las hojas del Goshinboku bailaron a su alrededor mientras observaba la marca de la flecha de Kikyou que había sellado el alma de Inuyasha. Caminó hasta subir a una de las raíces, deseaba sentir con sus dedos aquel lugar, cerrar sus ojos e imaginar que podía tocarle, que él aún seguía ahí.

El canto doloroso de tu querida voz

resuena por todo mi corazón…

Sonrió al sentir su presencia. Apoyó su mejilla sobre la corteza herida, aquella cálida esencia la llenó, la hizo recordar su sonrisa, su mirada dulce, llena de amor.

— Kagome…

Escuchó el susurro y se apartó del gran tallo. Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón le torturaba con su voz, con su gruesa y juguetona voz.

— Inuyasha… —dijo con la voz rota, amenazada en llanto — Te extraño tanto, Inuyasha —sus labios se fruncieron, su cuerpo se encogió ligeramente por el dolor que sentía su alma.

— Yo también, pequeña Kagome…

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta antes de voltear apresurada y ver ante ella al joven hanyou con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Inuyasha… —susurró mientras una dulce lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

_Más allá de lo que puede ser soñado…_

_Juntos a la ciudad del viento._

**

* * *

****N/A:** Bueno… he regresado con este pequeñísimo oneshot. 

Akai Inazuma opina que no le gustó el final y que esto debió ser un drable, pero… ¡Oh, Dios¡cómo cuesta hacer un drable! Así que esto es un patético intento de recuperación de mi inspiración que me tiene abandonada.

Por fa, disculpen haberme desparecido tantos meses, pero he vuelto y espero no tardar en subir los capítulos de las historias que dejé colgadas. Les pido un poquito de comprensión, no me ha ido muy bien en la primera mitad del año.

Espero que este oneshot les haya gustado, es un pequeño regalo para todos mis lectores..

Con cariño, Akai Inazuma.


End file.
